Hopeful Smile
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: "It's okay if I die. It's okay because I know for sure that this time I'll be going with a real smile on my face." Alexandra has known since she was left behind to rot in the hospital that she would die. But whether or not she'll go with a smile or not is all up to our favorite lost boy Peter pan. (May end up as pairing. I don't know. First OUAT fanfic here please read.)
1. Chapter 1

**First OUAT fic** **on here, so please take it easy on me guys. Thanks!**

 **I do not own OUAT. I do own my OC's however!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _/\\_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _/\\_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _/\\_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ **Prologue...**_

 _"Netro ashite_

 _Let go_

 _Fall from the sky and tumble_

 _It's fine_

 _Just to let go_

 _Because no one will care once your gone_

 _So please let go_

 _Because it doesn't matter..."_

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"...Alex-"

"It's okay. It's okay , it's okay... I know."

"..."

She smiled looking away from the night sky and to the twenty-five year old brunette by the door. Her smile so bright and full of life and so... **fake**. No doubt it was simply an echo, a memory, of her old smile.

"I'm sure they're just busy as usual again this year! Next year for sure they'll come! I'm sure!" She giggled at the end giving the young nurse a wide closed eye smile.

Thankfully the darkness hid the brunette's face from view, but if it had not been there most definitely the child would've seen the tears of pain in her eyes. The nurse squeezed her eyes tightly before turning around to look at the young child, barely even entering her teens, and smiled.

She nodded. When had it been second nature to her? When had she become to accustomed to gritting her teeth and acting like there was nothing wrong? When had she willingly become an actor in this girl's near ending life? When had she begun lying to herself and to **her**?

The brunette forced those thoughts away and turned her attention back to the girl. She noticed the window was open.

"Anything interesting tonight?" She looked over at the heart monitor.

Alex giggled, "The night sky is always interesting Mrs. Arisu! Ah! I think I saw Mr. Peter though!"

Arisu smiled at her fondly, "You really love that story don't you Alex?"

Alex nodded, "Of course! Although," Arisu rolled her eyes knowing what was to come, "Disney is fine and all but!" She paused for dramatic effect, "I like the original so much more. I mean...!" Arisu tried to follow, but honestly Alex could literally chat one's ear off and she dragged on many subjects making it hard just to understand one word she said. Arisu patted her head.

Alex quieted down relaxing under her touch. She sighed leaning her head down on Arisu's chest. Her eyes were closed and her breath relaxed. "...Alice...a-am I going to die soon?"

Arisu froze. Her dark gray eyes mixed with orchid and rose pink looked at the child. She whispered the answer so softly you'd think it was a sin to say it at all. Alex smiled kindly at her and whispered back, "Thank you for being honest. I'm glad I have a big sister like you."

Arisu went back to petting her hair.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Once she was sure that Alex was asleep Arisu walked around the bed to close the window. She looked out at the sky and sighed.

"...I wish..." She released a shuddered sigh and looked back up to the sky, "I wish for her to be happy. Please, bring back her smile- her real one. Don't let her go with all this fakeness. _Please."_

When nothing happened the woman sighed and closed the window clicking it shut. She walked out the room happening to not see a certain star shine brightly where she once stood.

 ** _"Your wish. Shall be granted."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! ^^**

 **I got 3 follows and 2 Likes! Yay! Thanks so much for following! I hope I live up to any expectations you guys have! Thanks again.**

 **I do not own OUAT. I do own my OC's however!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _Skritch._

 _Scratch._

 _Skritch._

 _Scratch._

 _Squeak._

"Alexandra."

 _Skritch._

 _Scratch._

"Alexandra."

 _Skritch._

 _Scratch._

 **"Alexandra."**

Misty silver blue eyes looked up from where they once were. "Yes doctor Frankenstein."

There was a twitch in the doctor's eye. His rectangular shaped glasses flashed, " **Alex** **we have been over this."** Alex faked coughed into her hand trying to hide her laughter. **"I am NOT Frankenstein despite what you may think!"**

Alex smirked slyly, "Eh~ Are you sure about that Doc? Cuz I mean everyone seems to think so~"

She could see his eyebrow twitch and giggled. She flapped her hand, "Kidding, kidding!" However she placed a thoughtful look on her face, "But you know..."

The doctor raised his brow, "Alex," his voice held a warning tone. She merely smirked enjoying the doctor's irritation.

"Well... honestly this is your fault. You did come out of the operation room covered in blood, and your head is cylinder shaped~"

The doctor groaned, "When are you going to let that go!? It was one time! **Once!** "

Alex laughed villainously, " _Mwhahahaha! Never! I enjoy making your job difficult! It's the only fun thing!"_

She obviously hit the end of his patience when he slapped the clipboard over her head.

 _ **"Eek! This is patient abuse! Aaahhh! Alice! Mr. Gingerbread man! Someone! Anyone! Aaaahhh!"**_

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"Alexandra."

"Yes Doc?"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes. Never make the Hulk mad."

"..."

"...Wrong lesson...?"

 _Thud._

 _Clank._

 _Swish._

 _Screams._

 _... ..._

A young blonde girl next door looked at the nurse.

"Mrs. Alice," she called out to the brunette softly.

Arisu smiled, "Yes Miki?"

"Why is big Sis screaming bloody murder?"

Arisu laughed, "Oh, she and Mr. Frankenstein are just playing a game of run from Hulk."

Miki nodded, "Oh. Okay."

Arisu nodded, "Now where were we?"

"Where Tinkerbell finds Mr. Peter!"

"Right."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Guys," A milky tan man with sandy blonde hair mixed with red highlights popped his head in the room. Alex and Frankenstein turned around.

"Mr. Gingerbread man! You saved me! Thanks!"

Frankenstein turned around clearly annoyed. "Josh what is it?!"

Josh sighed, "You're bothering the patients again."

Alex turned to the clock. "Wow! Time sure flies by when you're facing the Hulk!"

Josh sighed and shook his head side to side, "Here we go again. _Alice!"_

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Alice shook her head, "Honestly child!"

Alex stuck her tongue out. "You know I hate getting shots!"

Arisu sighed, "Yes, and yet you also know that _we_ are the ones paying for your free internet."

Alex froze. She narrowed her eyes at her sister figure, "I hate it when you use that to make me bend to your whim."

Arisu smirked, "I know. That's why I use it."

Alex pouted, "Gah! What has Mr. Madhatter Dracula turned you into!?"

Arisu hit her with the clipboard, "Honestly. How hard is it for you to remember names?"

"Grr!"

Alice went on, "You're a genius with an IQ off the charts, but you refuses to use that brain! You learned ten languages in two days two of those being dead and the other eight still in use. Not to mention photographic memory to boot!"

"Alice."

"You can mimic what you see, a wonderful storyteller and writer, a whole lot of other things, but the one thing! The **_one thing!_** Is remember peoples names!"

"Alice."

Finished with her rant Arisu looked up to see Alex's twitching smile. It was then she realized that maybe she should he leaving.

"Uh...I'm going to go give these samples to Josh. See ya later." She left in a hurry making sure to avoid making direct eye contact. Alex simply glared at her watching her leave.

Several seconds later she pulled out her laptop.

Sigh, "Might as well see what's new on YouTube."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Golden bronze hair, piercing green eye, pointed ears, and lightly tanned skin. The boy, a young sixteen year old, dressed in green, dirty white, and brown clothing stared out at the ocean sitting patiently on a rock. A wooden pied pipe in his hands. A dark shadow slithered from the shore standing behind him.

The boy grinned impishly, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

The dark figure breathed heavily, _**"Has it? I..cannot tell..time...does not move..the same he..re. To me..it feels li..ke..we met just...yesterday."**_

The boy laughed, "Well it's your own damn fault that you're there!"

The figure growled lowly, _**"And yet it was to help you."**_ The sound of bones cracking and reshaping themselves filled the night air. The figure released a sigh of content and cracked their neck. _ **"Ah, much better."**_

The boy turned around facing the the shadowed figure.

In its place was a young man in his seventeen's with short dark purple hair a long bang like ponytail on his right. His eyes were glowing blue like the moon in the night sky and his skin pale with shadows dancing over it. A large steel scythe in his left hand touched the sandy shore. He glared darkly at the boy.

 _ **"I truly despise having to do this, but there is no other choice so I'll just cut to the chase."**_

The younger boy sighed rolling his eyes, "Finally! I was wondering when you were going to tell me why you called me here!"

The older boy's eyebrow twitched _ **, "First shut up. Every time you open your snarky mouth it makes me want to jump off a cliff. Second, get used to me calling you because for what I'm about to ask you we'll be needing to see each other daily. Thirdly swear to me that you'll do what I am about to ask you to do."**_

The younger boy picked at his nails before smirking, "First I need to know what this _favor_ is exactly, _and_ what's in it for _me_ if I agree to it?"

The purple headed figure chuckled amused. _**"Peter, I know you. I'm not going to tell you what this**_ **favor _is until I have your word on it. And if you really need a reason to agree then how about calling this payment for what I've done for you since you started ruling."_**

Peter made a 'tch' sound glaring angrily at the other. "Fine. I promise to do whatever it is that you want me to do. Happy now?"

Purple head smirked, ** _"Very. Now; the favor I need you to do for me is..."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yippy! I got four favorites and follows! I'm super happy! Thanks for reading!**

 **I do not own OUAT. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song used in this chapter. Nor the translation.**

 **The song is the opening of MEKAKU city(Kagerou project) known as "DAZE".**

 **Translation is by Anime lyrics..com**

 **Written/composed by JIN**

 **Sang by MARiA.**

 **...**

Peter growled at the night sky. "Stupid Daemon. Stupid Death freak. Stupid-!" After hearing what the older boy had wanted him to do Peter had wanted to refuse, but since he had already given his word to him he was held by his pride to complete it.

Peter glided through the night sky gracefully making twists and turns to get to where he was required to go. He glared at the white building in front of him and sighed. "I swear I'll skin him alive the next time I see him. Making me come all the way out here for some girl! **_"Just go meet her one time"_** he says! By once he means for a month! Gah!"

 **...**

Alex looked out the window. Her intuition ringing in her ears. She sighed softly, "...I...," she closed her eyes tiredly. "...It should be fine as long as no one's around...right?" Silence.

 **...**

Peter was turning a corner that supposedly led to exactly where he needed to go when he heard something.

A voice.

He made the turn and once he did he was simply captivated.

 **...**

 ** _"Look close your eyes_**

 ** _If we're both lost, then neither of us have a way home, right?_**

 ** _It's normal to have a future wishing on secrets that you pieced together_**

 ** _Are you losing yourself again?_**

 ** _LET'S "PLAY"_**

 ** _Shout until you reach it_**

 ** _LET'S "SAVE"_**

 ** _Struggle until it comes true_**

 ** _Until I grasp your hand I swear I won't forget_**

 ** _LET'S "CHANGE"_**

 ** _Don't cry alone_**

 ** _If you're "lonely" we can repaint that as long as we're with you, who tried to change how you're all alone_**

 ** _As long as we're with you..."_**

 ** _..._**

Alex exhaled deeply breathing in but soon coughing. She covered her mouth with her hand but pulled away when she felt a sticky fluid on her hand. The light of the moon reflected over the burning red on her hand. She could feel more of that red liquid-blood-drip down her chin. Alex wiped it with the sleeve of her pajamas.

Clap.

Alex turned her head to where the sound of the clap originated from. There she saw a boy older and taller than her- then again everyone, even Miki too now, was taller than her- floating in the sky. Immediately she had an idea of who it was. Now what would usually come to mind for a normal person would be worry and panic, but what came to Alex's mind was something else.

"Question; are you the sucky wimpy watered down Disney Peter pan version or the original cool yet scary and dark Peter pan that was the original?"

Peter could feel his eye twitch, "I'll have you know that I am **no** wimpy watered down version of anyone!"

Alex breathed in a sigh of relief, "That's good. I would've thrown my medicine at you if you were."

Peter raised his brow, "Medicine? Really? What's medicine going to do to me? Burn me?"

Alex smirked, "Maybe~ Who knows. Because the point is **what isn't** it going to do? Sadly because you have passed my requirements I cannot and will not throw them at you."

"For something you say is sad you don't sound too sad about it."

"Heiheihei~ Just because you passed my first test doesn't mean you'll pass again next time~"

" **I'm Peter pan. Peter pan** never **fails."**

Alex smirked, "We'll see about that!"

Peter chuckled and held out his hand, "I accept your challenges." Alex gave him her hand unstained by her blood, "May you be prepared to face nearly every boy's nightmare, and nearly every girls private pleasure."

"Haha! Give me everything you've got Brat. I'll face it head on."

"Hm! I'll make you regret calling me a brat Snob."

"Snob? Really? Is that best that you've got Brat?"

The corner of her lips twitched, "I will definitely take pleasure in seeing your face when it's time for you take my trials. I'll make you scream like the little girl that you actually are."

Peter gripped her hand tightly hoping it was hurting her, "Obviously you need spectacles, because as you can see I'm clearly a boy."

Alex kept a twitching smile on her face despite the pain gripping his hand just as harsh, or at least she hoped. It was so difficult to know when she using her strength and when she wasn't. "The word is 'glasses'. Spectacles is old fashioned. Maybe I should call you 'Grandpa'."

The two smiled at each twitching while also gripping the other tightly to the point of numbness. At some point they decided that gripping their hands would get them nowhere and they let go. The two glared at each other.

Dark green orbs clashed with misty blue eyes that glowed like star dust.

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

A muffled voice broke through their silent stare down, "Alexandra. Josh wants to see you. He said you skipped your appointment last week and he wants you there for **sure this time.** "

Alex pouted and puffed out her cheeks, "Fine! Tell him I'll be there soon if I don't get lost again!"

The voice outside voiced their consent and bide her farewell. Alex turned to Peter, "Well I have to go now."

Peter jumped up into the open air, "I suppose I'll see you again next time Brat."

Alex looked at him and Peter noticed something akin to happiness in her eyes. She held out her pinky to him confusing Peter. "What do want me to do with your pinky?"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, "In certain cultures when you make a promise to someone you hold out your pinky and cross it with the others tying together a promise. It's called a pinky swear. Honestly! How often do you get out?"

Peter gave her the stink eye, "And exactly _why_ should I participate something so childish?"

She puffed out her cheeks, "Just do it! This is another challenge and I'll definitely fail you if you don't agree to it!"

Peter scowled at her, "Fine." He held out his pinky wrapping it around her's.

"And now you promise."

Sigh, "I promise to come back and visit." He quickly drew his pinky back scowling full force, "There. Happy now?"

Alex smiled softly and small pink blush on her cheeks, "Very." She hoped off her bed and walked away, "Bye bye Peter the Snob."

Peter who was floating farther away yelled back, " _It's Peter_ _ **Pan,** Brat!"_

Alex chuckled, "Whatever you say~"

 **...**

 _"Alexandra who is this?"_

 _"Heiheihei! Silly mommy! That's Peter pan!"_

 _Light laughter, "Oh really~? Then who's this by the window?"_

 _A wide toothy grin, "Thad me!"_

 _Silence, "Alexandra where did you tell mommy this was again?"_

 _"A Hopital!"_

 _"Alex, why did you draw this?"_

 _"Because I had a dream! De gwil in it said dat we were de same persown and dat dis was my future."_

 _A sharp intake of breath and a small choke, "Did this girl tell you anything else?"_

 _A happy smile. She clapped her hands together, "Yup! She wanded me to tell you dat she "Loves you and dat she misses you". " Her face contorted into one of deep thought, "Bud I don't know why she said dat she misses you. Because mommy is never going to leave me wight?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extremely late update! I sincerely apologize for not updating.**

 **I don't own OUAT, but I do own my OC's~**

 **...**

 _"You met Peter pan! Really?!"_ Miki gaped in shock her silky blonde- it was a pastel green- hair falling loose from the bun Ms. Spades had forced upon her. Alex undid the bun from her- adopted- little sister's head splitting it into three. Alex grinned giggling, "Yup! And guess what!"

Soft rainforest colored eyes sparkled with excitement. Alex grinned, "He **promised** to come back and visit!" Miki smiled, and if there was a glint of mischief in her eyes...well it's not like Alex could do much. Right?

Unfortunately for the blonde Arisu had chosen that exact moment to come in with another right behind her. Following her was a tall muscular lean man with short black- like black that it had to have been dyed- hair and mysterious dark green eyes that if turned at the right angle glowed gold. His skin was pale like a vampire but it was not unflattering on him. When he caught sight of the two girls he gave them an toothy grin.

"How are my two favorite kids~!"

Arisu rolled her eyes and slapped the back of the man's head causing him to pout and whine about how this was "domestic abuse to husband's." Arisu rolled her eyes and muttered, "It can't be abuse if it doesn't bruise..."

The man gawked at her. His jaw fell and hit the floor.

Alex however looked smug and whispered to her little sister, "See," she hissed. "Hope's corrupted our dear big sis! The vampire has tainted his maiden!"

Miki nodded looking back forth between the very entertaining argument going on between Arisu and Hope. She couldn't help from making the sweet smirk on her face. Miki looked behind her seeing that her big sister was dome with braiding her hair. She smiled at the familiarity of it.

 **...**

Peter glared at Daemon.

Daemon smirked in return.

Peter growled, "Maybe next time you could've told me that the girl was a brat!"

Daemon raised his brow, his smirk widening. **"Hoh~ and ruin any entertainment I would've gotten from watching you? I don't think so Peter... _the Snob~"_**

Peter resisted the urge to punch the teen in front of him even though he wanted to do so, so very badly. Daemon wore a smug grin before turning to look at the midday sun.

 **"So...how was she? The girl."**

Peter snorted, "Bratty. Annoying and oh so very sassy."

Daemon laughed and bumped Peter on his shoulder, **"Oh, come one! Alex is not that bad!"**

Peter snorted and glared at everything below him. The two were sitting up above in the tree tops far from the Lost boys' views yet close enough to keep watch and listen. Daemon sat back to back with Peter swinging his legs back and forth. Red eyes glanced at the younger boy before turning away.

 **"So...are you going to keep your promise?"**

Peter sighed annoyed, "Peter pan never breaks his promises...nor does he lose. Not like you would let me go once either! When you ask for one time visits you mean for one month!"

Daemon blinked once. Then twice, and then once again. He broke out in deep laughter. Peter turned around glaring at him.

"What!?"

Daemon shook his head smiling, **"Nothing. Nothing at all."**

 _ **'I knew I was right to ask you to visit her before I...'**_

 **...**

"So," a petite brunette wearing a doctor's coat and yellow dress smiled kindly at Alex, "What did Josh say?"

Alex grabbed a handful of cookies nibbling one them one by one. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away towards the window where she had a beautiful view of the city and the mountains beyond it. "Same old same old. Boring stuff as usual."

The brunette nodded a smile still on her lips, "I see." It was silent in a way that had both occupants at ease.

Alex sat cross legged over the couch chair her misty silver blue eyes dulled into a light blue.

"Blind mouse...do you believe that someone can know their future before it even happens?"

Blind mouse closed her eyes, "I'm not sure, but I like to think that future is something that you can change. That it's something you write yourself, and not something that has been written for you." She opened her warm candied apple eyes smiling just a bit past where Alex sat.

Alex tore her gaze away from the window.

"...I'd like to believe that too."

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

"Ah, it seems that our session is over isn't it."

"Yup. Bye Ms. Blind mouse."

Blind mouse giggled and waved at her. Her figure seeming to become more transparent by the seconds until finally all there was, was an empty room with pieces of furniture and Alex still sitting in the couch her gaze turned to the window.

"...I'd really like to believe it too...I really would.."

 **...**

Night came quickly and Alex sat by the window starring up at the sky attempting to piece together stars to make shapes. She hummed softly under her breath unaware of the figure floating besides her watching. It wasn't until Alex turned her head that she finally noticed him. She blinked once, then again, and then once more.

...

...

...

"W-when d-did you get here!?"

Peter raised his brow and snorted, "Really? I was right here watching you for, oh I don't know, twenty to thirty minutes, give or take."

Alex puffed out her cheeks pouting, "You could've said something!"

Peter snorted again and said, "I did. You just didn't listen."

Alex blushed and looked away. Peter sighed and leaned against the wall of the building. He stared up at the night sky. Alex watched him from the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the stars. All was silent between the two as they watched the stars.

 _Meow._ A small yet slender kitten with an odd coat of pale rose with green and blue strips on their paws stepped out standing on the tree watching them.

Alex turned her head a wide smile painting her face. "Sion!"

Peter stared at the younger girl; who felt him staring. "What? Sion is a very nice name...although her name is actually Sionkairi, but it is a perfectly wonderful name!"

Peter chuckled smirking, "I didn't say anything." Alex glared at him. He ignored her and turned his attention to the cat. Something about it was just...unnatural. Sure the coat itself was odd, but _something. Something_ about it was just unnerving and wrong.

The cat turned it's head in his direction and he felt it's eyes on him. It looked at him as if judging him. It lasted only for a few seconds but to Peter it felt longer than that, and then it was gone. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Alex tilted her head, "Something wrong?"

Peter shook his head, "Nothing." He replaced his unusual seriousness with his normal sarcastic and wonderful self. He turned to her smirking, "Now if I recall correctly you said something about making me scream like the little girl I am, right?"

Alex smiled _the smile._ "Yup~ I hope your ready! I won't hold back~"

Peter smirked, "Give me your best shot."

 **...**

"Is something wrong?"

Shake, "No. Just someone new."

"Are they a threat?"

Chuckle, "No...I think we can trust him. He has the same feel as she does. Just darker."

"He?"

"Yeah. He's trustworthy."

"You judged him?"

Laughter, "He was right next to her, and you know how she is. Such an idiot with heart of gold."

Snicker, "Yeah. But it's that same idiot that saved you."

Sigh, "Yeah... that's true...so does that make me the bigger idiot then?"

Smile, "I don't know. Does it?"

"Maybe...maybe it does Cietta. Maybe..."


End file.
